


Non

by MlleHeathcliff



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Percival is a mess, because newt saved him, but he's safe, happy end
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleHeathcliff/pseuds/MlleHeathcliff
Summary: Il est en vie, pourtant.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Non

Depuis quelques semaines, il n'espérait plus. Il avait déjà perdu tout espoir de s'en sortir. Alors, quand il entend ces voix au loin - si différentes de celle de son tortionnaire - il espère un peu. Il espère qu'elles viennent pour lui, pour le sortir de son enfer. Alors, quand bien-même il devait être l'un des plus forts, il pleure en silence dans les bras de cet homme au manteau bleu et aux cheveux auburn qui ne lui fait aucun mal. Non, vraiment. Aucun. La main dans ses cheveux longs est agréable, chaude. Il est en vie. Il sourit.

Fin


End file.
